


La hija del boticario

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando hay latigazos en la Veta, alguien  debe llevar los heridos hasta la hija del boticario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La hija del boticario

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-libros, pre-juegos50. Desde el punto de vista del padre de Katniss.

_"No te preocupes -dice Haymitch-. Antes de Cray había muchos latigazos._   
_Siempre le llevábamos los heridos a ella"_   
_En llamas_

  
  
-¿Esta vez qué fue?  
  
Los pies se les hunden en la nieve un poco más de lo normal debido al peso que alzan. Los otros dos chicos miran hacia el suelo simulando no haber escuchado su pregunta. Tienen corazón para llevar a su compañero hasta casa del boticario, pero saben que es más listo estar callados. Por esa razón mira al otro chico. No es la primera vez que arrastran una camilla improvisada juntos, aunque no lo llamaría su amigo.  
  
-¿Realmente importa? – contesta encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Es cierto, la razón es totalmente irrelevante. Los agentes de la paz pueden ejercer la violencia cuando quieran, después de todo ellos ponen las reglas y tratar de satisfacer cualquier necesidad básica es delito. Cualquier día puede ser él quien vaya en esa tabla. Espera que quede quien se anime a llevarla.  
  
-Ella lo ayudará – declara con decisión. Los otros le dirigen al fin una mirada esperanzada, pero el otro chico sonríe mordaz.  
  
-Y tú seguro que te quedarás a ver cómo lo hace, ¿verdad, Everdeen?  
  
No trata de refutar la insinuación, sería tiempo perdido. Todos saben que no ayuda a los heridos sólo por ira verla pero no se molesta en ocultar lo mucho que le complace poder hacerlo.  
  
-Cállate, Haymitch.  
  
El chico ríe entre dientes pero no agrega nada más. Ya se vislumbra la casa del boticario, aunque antes pasan frente a la tienda de golosinas. Una de las chicas Donner los mira desde la entrada un momento, antes de girarse y entrar. Es incapaz de distinguirlas.  
  
En cambio a la hija del boticario la identificaría en cualquier lugar. Haciendo gala de su sexto sentido aparece en la puerta y les hace señas para que lleven al herido por la puerta de atrás, que se apresura a abrirles. Los compañeros del chico huyen hacia la mina temerosos de represalias. Haymitch todavía está en el colegio y ya salieron las clases, así que se queda a ayudar a recoger nieve. No serán sanadores pero han llevado suficientes heridos para saber que van a necesitarla.  
  
Mientras ella trata adentro al minero, con esa expresión de concentración que tanto le gusta, ambos se aseguran de llevarle toda la nieve posible. Cuando están recolectando ven pasar al hijo del panadero, quien los mira fijamente antes de seguir su camino con el saco de harina que lleva a cuestas.  
  
Haymitch chasquea la lengua y su peculiar sonrisa aparece de nuevo.  
  
-Yo que tú no contaría con que Mellark ayude a su padre con el pan para tu boda con la sanadora –señala.  
  
Aquello parece que le divierte. En buena hora, no hay muchas cosas que hagan sonreír en Distrito 12. Ojalá sus insinuaciones fueran verdad, ya tendría él razones para sonreír el resto de su vida. La hija del boticario se asoma por la ventana para preguntarles si están listos. Le llevan los baldes que recogieron y ella empieza a preparar una sustancia para agregarles.  
  
Le encanta verla trabajar. Las delicadas manos calculando con sutileza las pocas sustancias con las que cuenta, la preocupación escrita en sus rasgos finos al igual que la concentración extrema. Sabe que ella no nota que la mira, y eso le permite hacerlo con más comodidad.  
  
Haymitch en cambio parece dar por hecha su parte. Recoge la mochilla que había dejado al entrar y murmura que le avise cualquier cosa más en la que pueda ayudar. También tiene suficiente experiencia para saber que ese hombre no saldrá de casa del boticario ese día. Tal vez al otro día. La chica no parece darse por enterada.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando va a salir se encuentra con otra chica en la entrada. Es la otra hermana Donner, está seguro que el vestido de la que había visto frente a la tienda era diferente.  
  
-¡Hola, Haymitch! –Saluda la chica con entusiasmo mal contenido al chico de la Veta, quien arquea las cejas. Ella no parece notarlo.  
  
-Hola –responde algo cortante. No sabe si la chica lo conocerá lo suficiente para saber que es así con todo el mundo y no solo con ella, pero no parece importarle si no lo sabe.  
  
-Maysilee –aclara la chica señalándose a ella misma, como si Haymitch hubiera mostrado preocupación por no saber con cuál de las hermanas hablaba, aunque en realidad no lo ha hecho-. Algunas veces la gente nos confunde a mi hermana y amí.  
  
Es la mejor amiga de la sanadora. Suena segura y simpática, debe estar en un curso inferior al del chico, quien no parece particularmente interesado en sus palabras.  
  
Empieza a preguntarse si es casualidad que la chica llegara después de que su hermana los viera acercarse a la casa del boticario, no sabe si Haymitch también lo habrá notado.  
  
En la mesa de atrás el minero lanza exclamaciones de dolor.  
  
-Extraño para unas hermanas gemelas –señala Haymitch por toda respuesta, arqueando las cejas en un gesto cargado de sarcasmo. Sonríe ligeramente y luego se despide con un movimiento de cabeza dirigido vagamente a los tres, se acomoda la mochila en el hombro y se marcha.  
  
Maysilee lo observa desde la puerta con expresión concentrada.  
  
La voz de la hija del boticario los sobresalta a ambos cuando habla al tiempo que reparte una capa de nieve sobre la espalda del hombre.  
  
-Tiene novia.  
  
Suena a recordatorio más que información, y él no puede evitar sonreír, aunque trata de disimularlo. Es cierto, ha visto a Haymitch con una chica de la Veta. Es tal vez la única compañía que le conoce aparte de su hermano. Cosas de ser el hijo mayor de una familia con un padre alcóholico supone.  
  
Coinciden en el Quemador casi tanto como recogiendo víctimas de los castigos de los agentes de la paz. Sin embargo, hace un par de años que no lo ve comprando alcohol, los agentes de la paz se habían cansado de la afilada lengua de borracho de su padre. Al chico le tocaba desde entonces ayudar mucho a su madre. No tiene muchos amigos, pero tampoco parece echarlos en falta.  
  
-Sólo me parece… curioso –detalla Maysilee alejándose de la puerta mientras se encoge de hombros. Lo mira entonces a él y se da cuenta de que a la chica no le sorprende nada verlo allí. Se ha vuelto un habitual–. ¿Es tu amigo? Nunca lo he visto cerca de ti en el colegio.  
  
Haymitch es un poco más joven que él, tardará un par de años más en bajar a las minas, mientras que a él le toca ya ese verano.  
  
-En realidad no lo conozco mucho –declara él–. Aunque en caso de un problema, me gustaría tenerlo cerca.  
  
-Para no ser amigos se juegan el cuello juntos con bastante frecuencia –comenta Maysilee mientras deja una bolsa sobre la mesita en la esquina de la habitación donde están–. Mi amiga acá presente me dice que suelen ser de los que le traen a los heridos.  
  
Así que ha hablado de él con su amiga. De Haymitch y él en realidad, pero presume que del primero era la otra quien había tenido interés en saber. Nota como las blancas mejillas de la sanadora se tiñen de rojo. No es mayor que él, pero ya muchos la llaman así. Su padre sabe qué recetar para todo y tiene un buen servicio de fiado, pero es ella quien brinda su tiempo para cuidar de los heridos y enfermos que no siempre serán recibidos en el hospital.  
  
Maysilee le explica las provisiones que le trajo para el herido, le gusta ayudar con lo que pueda. Le pregunta si necesita asistencia y la chica se niega.  
  
-Everdeen se quedará por cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? –pregunta con un ligero tono de duda, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción nace en sus labios cuando lo ve asentir. Maysilee sonríe con picardía y sale de la habitación.  
  
Él se sienta cerca de la ventana para vigilar. Los agentes de la paz nunca se han metido con ella por curar a sus víctimas, probablemente porque saben que es poco lo que puede hacer. Más de uno ha muerto en esa misma mesa donde el minero se debate entre gemidos de dolor y de alivio con la aplicación de la nieve teñida de verde.  
  
Ella no le habla, parece estar en un lugar ajena a él excepto cuando le pide que le alcance alguna cosa. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que ve acercarse a alguien.  
  
-Tenemos compañía –anuncia–. Tu amigo, el chico del panadero.  
  
Casi de inmediato la rubia cabeza de Mellark asoma por la puerta y le anuncia a la hija del boticario que ya terminó su turno en la panadería y que va a vigilar fuera de la casa, por si se acercaran los agentes de la paz. Lo mira a él de reojo con desconfianza, lo que le hace recordar las palabras de Haymitch. Él le sonríe como si no notara nada.  
  
Tras un par de horas de esfuerzos, la chica cede finalmente agotada. Se acerca y se sienta al lado de él mientras mira impotente al hombre lanzar gemidos incoherentes. Está más tranquilo, pero tiene dolor y ella no puede hacer nada más.  
  
-Me gustaría poder aliviarlo –declara en voz bajita. Ahí a su lado además de ver lo hermosa que es puede apreciar el aroma a frutas de su cabello. Siempre se ha preguntado como lo logra, si no pueden gastar en algo tan superfluo como champú perfumado. Siente el calor que emana su cuerpo fruto del trabajo arduo que ha estado haciendo y su voz susurrante lo hace sentir que hablan en confidencia–. Hacer esto menos torturante.  
  
Se siente impotente, le gustaría poder cumplir su deseo. Para su sorpresa, ella recuesta la cabeza en su hombro, agotada. Pasa una mano por su espalda y ella se acomoda mejor. Por la ventana puede ver que Mellark le envía una mirada asesina desde afuera.  
  
-¿Podrías cantar?  
  
La petición lo toma por sorpresa, pero ella levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, esperando una respuesta. Le gusta cantar, pero no sabe si sea lo que el minero necesite para relajarse.  
  
-Por favor –insiste ella.  
  
No puede negarle nada. Empieza a cantar con suavidad una vieja melodía que le enseñó su madre de niño. Una canción cargada de felicidad y esperanza, de utopías de paz y tranquilidad. Siente a la chica relajarse en su hombro y los quejidos del hombre disminuyen un poco. Sonríe ligeramente mientras continúa la canción. Al ver por la ventana, nota que la expresión de Mellark ha cambiado. Ahora parece derrotado.  
  
Cuando termina la canción, la hija del boticario se incorpora y le da un beso en la mejilla. Suave, cálido. Sonríe y le acomoda un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja a la chica, mientras escucha a un sinsajo afuera repetir la melodía.  
  
Por un momento, en medio de todo el horror que vive, la nieve que cae fuera y el dolor del hombre en la mesa del lado, la calidez se cuela en su pecho.


End file.
